


Mess

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: prompt: You're my new pillow





	Mess

Ikea is ScandiBlanc, he thinks, dazzled by the brightness of the store. There’s too much light. There’s too much bleached faux-timber, chrome, white fixtures, pale grey furnishings. It’s like furniture shopping in Stepford. He half expects Scully’s red hair to turn silver.

Luckily, she knows what they want. Luckily, he doesn’t have to give any input. He’s just here to push the trolley (silver) and load the car (white), and later, to discover whether there are screws or nuts or dowels missing. There aren’t, and all the furniture is set up before the sun sinks too low.

She’s washed the new bedding and when he enters the bedroom there’s a fresh smell of lemon in the air. The linen is pure white, decorated only by stitched roses along the foot. He flops onto the bed, just to annoy her (it works) and she swats his ass with a rolled-up pillow slip.

“You’re making it dirty,” she says, but there’s no real power behind her words. It’s the end of a too-bright day, and the evening is brooding outside. Time for witches and ghoulies and darker thoughts.

She climbs over him, lingering as her breasts flatten against his side. She’s short enough to be able to lie at right angles to him, feet just falling over the side of the bed, as she rests her head on his hip. “You’re my new pillow, Mulder.”

“Do you want to fluff me up and position me just right?” It’s worth a try, he thinks, running a lazy hand through her hair.

She puffs out a laugh, turning her face so that her nose digs against his groin. “Yeah,” she says, rolling over, kicking off the covers, and straddling him, “let’s mess this shit up.”


End file.
